1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a signal processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging unit built in an image pickup apparatus (e.g., digital camera) has various forms. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-23555 discloses the following image pickup apparatus. The image pickup apparatus has an imaging unit capable of imaging a moving image and a still image using independent imaging optical system. In the image pickup apparatus disclosed in the foregoing Publication No. 2003-23555, an imaging optical system for imaging a moving image and an imaging optical system for imaging a still image are independently provided. An imaging signal obtained via one imaging optical system and an imaging signal obtained via the other imaging optical system have an asynchronous relationship. These imaging signals are selectively input to an imaging signal processor, and thereafter, subjected to signal processing.
Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. S62-92587 discloses the following imaging unit. The imaging unit is configured to simultaneously output an imaging signal of two pixels adjacent to the vertical direction of the imaging device having a Bayer-array color filter attached to an imaging surface using another channel. In addition, there is disclosed the imaging unit configured to simultaneously output an imaging signal of two pixels adjacent to the horizontal direction of the imaging device having a Bayer-array color filter attached to an imaging surface using another channel. In the imaging unit having the foregoing configuration, an imaging signal output from each channel of the imaging device is input to an imaging signal processor, and then subjected to signal processing.